Sapphire and Emerald
by veronica.toon.7
Summary: Ever wonder who are Zuri and Tiifu's parents? Ever wonder where they came from or why they look different from everyone else? Ever think that they might not even be originally from the pride, but adopted instead?
1. Sapphire and Emerald

**I call this theory first! Me, me, just me, I said it first. I'm the one to say Zuri and Tiifu being adopted. I was pondering about this, apparently because of their different appearances and looks compared to all the other lions and lionesses in the pride. The only real different appearance qualities we've seen before them were the Spotty/Dotty's three, under eye dots, hair tufts, Zira's dorsal stripe and black ear rims. Then take Tiifu's and Zuri's appearances. White and light brown ear rims, faded spots under eyelids, darker ear rims, ear dots. Also we have yet to see their parents yet, so this is where I decided to guess about it.**

 **I own nothing. The Lion Guard and all its content, the semi-canon characters, and the cover image are not mine and all belong to their respectful owners.**

 **Enjoy the story!**

* * *

On a hot, sunny day, nothing beat getting into a shady spot and relaxing. Most of the lion pride decided to do just that, with the exception of the king who unfortunately had patrol on this sweltering day.

A certain lioness chose another spot, away from her other pride mates, to rest. A lush grove of tree sloped downwards behind Pride Rock, providing excellent cover from the sun's harsh rays. It wasn't long till she had found a soft, moss covered rock shrouded by large leaves, a perfect place to rest.

The small rays of sunlight that did managed to find their way through the foliage cast several speckled patterns on her medium-caramel coat. Her ruby red eyes squinted to avoid the painful glow from up above. As she lowered herself down on the green, spongy cushions, her head dropped down and her mouth opened slightly to let a small, tawny-orange cub in-between her forelegs. A tiny tuft of fur dotted her forehead and a tiny, darker marking dotted under each other her eyelids. The cub squirmed to get comfortable against her mother's fur, before finally selecting a position and snugging against her chest.

She chuckled lightly, not to disturb her cub, but enough to make the little one flinch a bit. She gently licked her little girl's head, eliciting a purr from her as she settled down to nap. Kula smiled and lowered her head down to the side, preparing to get ready for some rest as well.

Unfortunately for her, someone else was there who was not about to let her fall asleep just yet.

In an instant, the lioness's eyes widened and her head sprang up as she suddenly felt something plop down beside her. Her head threw towards the side where a cream colored lioness with orange eyes and a hair tuft laid beside her, grinning while her paws also held a cub. This one, however, was a lighter cream in color and had white ear rims as well as a small hair tuft. She was peacefully resting in her mom's forelegs, oblivious to the glare the other lioness was shooting at her mom.

"You know, you could've asked, Tama," Kula whispered annoyedly at her friend. Tama giggled just under her breath.

"C'mon, you know you would've let me take this spot anyways. Besides, when our little ones wake up they can get to know each other more, just like how we were when we were cubs," she answered quietly. Kula just rolled her eyes and pretended to be interested in something before her.

"Yeah, well our cub days are long gone. It's now time for the new generations of cubs to be born and soon inherit the world we live in." She shut her eyes slowly and breathed in deeply the scent of grass. "And it's a much better time to live in. In the time of our glorious king Simba. The Pridelands are lush and fertile again, just like when we were cubs. Just before..."

Her voice nearly cracked at the end. Her eyes flashed back open, full of sadness and fear as she looked at her friend, who looked back with the same look.

"Kula, times are better now. You know that. Scar is gone, Simba is king. We are all safe here." Tama coaxed as she lightly placed a paw on her friends. Kula bowed her head and sniffed.

"I know. I just... I just wished Tojo and the others would had been here to see it. Instead, Scar... he... he..." Kula's head snapped up and two tears streamed down her face. Tama leaned in her head to rest it on Kula's. Both remembered the day well.

* * *

 _Scar's reign. He ordered the destruction of all male cubs. He wanted no one to stand in his way. No one to grow up and challenge him for the throne. Nala, Kula and Tama had watched from inside the cave as the mothers begged to spare them. They promised that their sons would never betray Scar and stay loyal to him if only he let them live. He refused._

 _Tojo and Chumvi, Kula's brother, had ran as fast as they could away from Pride Rock once the hyenas started chasing after them. The three girls had screamed at Scar to call them off and for the two to keep on running. He had just remained monotone and turned away from them._

 _Later, all three, plus the two's mother and the rest of the pride, had burst into sobs once the hyenas returned with blood staining their muzzles and their tongue licking their lips. The sight said enough. Everyone there had grieved, all except the murderers and the one who had ordered it._

* * *

"I can still hear them screaming. Screaming as the hyenas tried to bite them, as they gained on them and reached out as they caught up to them."

"I know, Kula. I know. I remember. I remember all too well." Tama replied as tears began to drip down her face as well, mingling in the pool forming between their legs as both sobbed the lives of the two that had been taken from them.

"I miss them so much. They would've still been here if Scar hadn't..." she shivered at the thought, "They would've loved to live here now." Tama's grip grew stronger around her friend's neck.

"They would had loved to help raise the cubs with us. They might had even become the adopted fathers of these two," she motioned to the still-snoozing cubs. Tama extended one of her claws and placed it under Kula's throat and lifted it up to meet her face. "And you know what, I bet they would've loved to raise these two. They both were blessed to find us."

Kula used her free paw to brush several of her tears away and gave a weak smile. She remembered that day too. The day she and Tama had been out hunting separately when they had both come across these two. Both cubs appeared to be abandoned, since their were no sign of other lions about. Eventually, they took them both home to Pride Rock. The king was certainly surprised at the two's arrival and said that if any sign of their possible mothers had not come up, they would be adopted into the pride.

"Yes. My little, beautiful Zuri and your..." she stopped to let Tama give her the name.

"Tiifu. Her name is Tiifu. Sweet and perfect for when she is both a cub and an adult." Tama replied. Kula smiled and nodded.

"I like it. It means 'obedience', right?" Tama nodded.

"Yes. And Zuri means 'beautiful', right?" Kula nodded as well.

A tiny yawn escaped the cub's mouth as she snuggled again Kula's chest. The two peered down into her arms as the girl rubbed her paw against her eyes as she began brushing away some of the tiredness from her eyes before turning over and napping in her new position. Both of then gave small gasps. A part of her eye had been revealed and both had caught a distinctive flash of blue under her eyelids.

The cub in Tama's arms also yawned, revealing her milk teeth in the process. Her eyelids fluttered as her head lowered back down onto Taka's chest, showing a thin slit of green in each one before shutting.

The two ladies were enchanted. Not only were the two eye colors rare among their pride, but they were admired and coveted for their beauty and uniquity. The two were stunningly beautiful, yet adorably cute when it came to their cubs.

Kula slowly placed her paw on her friend's and lightly rubbed it. When Tama turned to look surprisingly at her, Kula just smiled. The dry traces of her previous tears did not hinder the look of happiness on her face.

"Seems like we have some very special daughters, now don't we, Tama?" Her eyes widened, but then softened as she smirked.

"Rare eye color or not, they still are very special indeed," she replied. Kula smiled softly and nodded in response.

* * *

Eventually, the burning sun began to begin its descent in the sky. Soon the sapphire blues would give way to the warm colors before they turned into the deep blues of night. At the edge of the Pridelands, three figures rushed through the tall, emerald grasses as they made their way towards the large kopje towering above all else.

"Well, there it is. As glorious as I remembered it. After all this time, everything's finally back in order," said a lion who's fur and mane were a tawny brown and medium brown respectively. His reddish brown eyes held joy as he and his friends approached it.

A dark gold lion nodded. "Do you think he'll still remember us? Simba I mean?" The third male, a pale orange furred one with a huge duo-colored black and tan mane and black ear tufts walked over and slung both his forelegs over the two's shoulders.

"Are you kidding? How could he ever forget us? Besides, even if he did, at least the girls will remember us. C'mon, let's go," he said before charging forward to Pride Rock, followed hotly in pursuit by the two others yelling at him for "having a head start" and "being a cheater".

* * *

 **So to clarify, Chumvi, who is Kula's brother, and Tojo were chased after by the hyenas after Scar wanted to purge the pride of any who might try and overthrow him. The reason why I didn't include Malka in was because it is mentioned in the comics that he belongs to a different pride. Anyways, I just wanted to do this because I wanted to send out a theory of who Tiifu and Zuri's parents might be.**

 **Please leave some feedback in a review, they are greatly appreciated and I'll see you again next time. Sincerely, v.t.7**


	2. Topaz, Ruby, and Amber

**Thanks everyone for the reviews last chapter and thanks Firedragon99 for giving me the suggestion for a sequel part to this.**

 **Enjoy the** **chapter!**

* * *

By the time Tama and Kula started heading back to Pride Rock, the once endless blue sky had completely shifted in the color spectrum, blazing orange as far as the eye could see now. It had a calming feel, both ladies could appreciate it. It was the time of day when the sky and sun gave one last beautiful display before turning towards the end of their glory and letting the hundred of other suns dot the blackened sky as night appeared.

To their surprise as the approached the rock 'staircase' leading towards the den on the higher level of Pride Rock, the noticed most of, if not all of, the pride members gathered outside the den. The two lioness quickly climbed up with the cubs in their maws till they reached the top. Thankfully, when they came up they didn't drop their charges at the sight.

Three male lions. One was a light chocolate brown, had a darker brown mane and his eyes with as sharp as rubies. Another was a darker gold than Simba with black ear rims, a golden brown mane and striking topaz blue eyes. The third was tan colored, had a two tone mane with tan and dark brown, and amber eyes. He and the others were chatting along with the pride next to an excited Simba and Nala. They all seemed so joyous and happy, compared to Kula and Tama who were frozen with shock.

All of a sudden, the three pairs of eyes focused straight at them. Both females stilled up like they had been hit in the heart. The cubs in their mouths squirmed anxious, now tired of being held in up place for so long, but their mothers were not focused on them at the moment. Both nearly jumped out of their skins as the three of them approached. They stood as still as Pride Rock as the chocolate brown male came closer to the and stopped. He stared at both ladies before staring at Kula.

"Sis," he asked softly. Kula didn't move for a second, but then, almost robotically, she turned to Tama and deposited Zuri at her paw before turning back to the male.

Smack! Whack! Bam!

Next what anyone knew what had happened, Kula had slapped the male, punched his shoulder and then sent him onto his back with her pinning him down and growling as tears streamed down her face.

"You idiot! You incredibly selfish, moronic idiot," she screamed. "How dare you think you make me believe that you were dead! I was so scared and sad when you were gone. Do you have any idea how frightened and sad I was when you were gone?!" She then buried her face into his mane and wailed her cries into it. The male was completely stunned but then he realized the tears soaking into his fur and wrapped his forelegs around his sister's shoulders and placed his head on her. All while neglecting the big red mark on his cheek where she had smacked him.

"Sorry sis. The less anyone knew the safer they would be. I'm sorry for scaring you though," he said quietly.

"I hate you so much, big brother," she said, muffled by his fur. He simply squeezed her tighter.

"I love you too, sis," he whispered back. A few tears started falling from his eyes as he and his sister reconnected after years of being away. After a minute, he lifted his head up and smiled at Tama.

"Hey there, Tama. How've ya been?" She simply smirked and placed Tiifu down with Zuri.

"Pretty good." Then her eyes narrowed at both him and the golden-furred, blue-eyed male. "Of course it would have been better if you two had told us that you were still alive, you dumbheads," she retaliated. Both males grinned sheepishly at her.

"Well it's nice to know you haven't changed that bit" Tojo replied, feigning and carefree, happy attitude which really covered a... well, same attitude. Then the two-tone mane lion came up.

"Hey, did you guys really forget about me? I'm standin' right here, and I just happened to help these two here out when they left," he said. Tama rolled her eyes and walked over before giving him a sideways hug.

"Well thanks for that Malka. Still living with your mommy, right?" Two, bright pink spots appeared on his cheeks while the others snickered at his expense.

"I... I've been with my pride. And those two, tell him Chum'," he said to the lion getting up with his sister.

"Yep. Malka has been a great help. If it weren't for him, we wouldn't have been here right now," Chumvi agreed. The redness of Malka's cheeks grew more vibrant.

"Well... you guys are my friends and friends stick together, through good times and bad. through thick or thin, always together," he said humbly. his red eyes then picked up the innocent bright blue and green irises staring at him.

"Well, well, well. Who do we have here," he asked, coming over to Tiifu and Zuri. Chumvi and Tojo also looked up and saw the two of them. Tojo and Malka looked happy to see the two cubs, but Chumvi looked like his jaw as about to fall off his face as he gaped at them. He looked rapidly between the two, then Tama, then his sister.

"Sis," he gasped. She smiled.

"Congrats, big brother. You're an adopted uncle," she explained.

"Who's the-... wait. Did you say 'adopted'?" He kept staring at the cubs and then to the two. Tama chuckled.

"Tiifu and Zuri here are mine and Kula's adopted daughters," she explained. Her paw pointed to both as she spoke.

The three males began to walk quietly forward towards the cubs. They were soon was close enough to let the cubs see reach out with their paws and touch them, as both were trying to do right now. Their paws held up towards them and Malka allowed Tiifu to touch his nose and Tojo's paw from Zuri. Chumvi watched closely by, watching as the cubs giggled. Finally, Zuri crawled over and placed her little paws on Chumvi's to stable her as she blinked up at him with bright eyes. He grinned.

"Hey, little one. I'm your uncle," he said. She giggled and tried to touch his face. The other adults chuckled and cooed at them.

"I think my daughter already loves you, big brother," Kula said.

"Sure looks like it," he agreed. He stuck his tongue out, making Zuri laugh. Some of the lionesses snickered at his display. They laughed even harder when they heard him snort in response.

Tama and Kula's vision turned back to Malka, Tojo and Tiifu. Tiifu was patting her paws at their manes, trying to pull them down to her level, while the two males watched in amusement at her antics. Tama came over and Tiifu suddenly noticed her and immediately tried to crawl to her. She chuckled gently before she reached over and grasped her nape with her maw and slowly placed her into her paws. The cub cooed and squirmed to get more comfortably in her mother's embrace once more.

Suddenly at tiny noise came up from over near Chumvi's paws. Zuri was getting tired and yawned widely and began to snuggle against her uncle's fur. Another small yawn as Tiifu caught on to the sleepiness and her eyes began to fluttered tiredly. In no time at all, both cubs were passed out, one in her mother's arms, the other leaned against Chumvi's paws. Their breathing was a calm, steady pace and only their noses twitched every once in awhile.

"Looks like playing as really worn them out," Tojo commented softly. Malka nodded. Chumvi just looked nervously down at his niece before turning his focus back at his sister.

"Um, Kula," he nodded at her daughter. She laughed softly and smiled lovingly at her slumbering daughter and came over to give a small lick to her head. Zuri purred in her sleep and nuzzled her head against the warm fur of her uncle's more. Kula sighed and took her up in her mouth. As she went over to place her cub in the den, Chumvi gave a smile her way.

"You seem to make a good mother, sister," he said softly. She smiled back him as much as she could.

"Thanks, big brother," she whispered back. Tama took Tiifu and Nala and Simba took their children, Kiara and Kion, and headed towards the den. The cubs needed their rest if they wanted to spend time with all their adopted uncles.

* * *

 **And happy, sleepy cubbies! I love writing about cubs, makes me feel all warm inside. Thanks for reading, please review and I'll see you again next time. Sincerely, v.t.7**


End file.
